


Hair Fix

by DivergentElf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, I don't know what I wrote!, KuroKi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/DivergentElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko braids his lovely girlfriend's hair, which kinda resembled a wild tornado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend in Fanfiction seeing as I had exams and I couldn't talk to her, I hope she likes it though.

Ever since Kuroko got some type of guts to go and confess to Kaijo’s pretty manager after the fateful match between Seirin and Rakuzan, they'd been spending time whenever they could. Which was often, keeping in mind the fact the Kise visited Kuroko thrice a week, missing her ‘beloved Kurokocchi’. Kuroko didn't mind because he missed Kise just as much as she missed him.

It was a Sunday and Kuroko was just changing his clothes, having come from the shower when the ding-dong of the doorbell resonated in the house.   
“Tetsuya! Could you get the door please?” his mother called from the kitchen.   
“Yes, mother!” Kuroko called back, hurriedly pulling his red and black striped shirt over his head and rushing to get the door. 

When he opened the door, he wasn't expecting his girlfriend with her hair reminiscent of a wild tornado. He blinked and let her inside. She grinned uneasily at him and he raised an eyebrow at her hair. She sat on an armchair and he sat on the one opposite her. 

Kise talked first. “I know you're kinda curious about my hair but first things first, I need to tell you something.”   
Kuroko nodded. “Please go on, Kise-san.”   
“Um yeah. So Momocchi wanted me to tell you that she's inviting you and the rest of the Miracles to her house for a Christmas party.”   
Kuroko blinked. “Why?”   
“She said that even when we were in Teiko we didn't hang out much. So since Akashicchi...got better, it's gone into her head that she'd like us to spend Christmas together.” Kise said, rubbing the back of her head.   
"And about my hair, I was riding my scooter and since I combed my hair loosely, it's kinda like a cyclone now.." she continued sheepishly.   
“All right then, Kise-san, sit down please.” he said. Kise blinked.   
“Why Kurokocchi?” she asked in a surprised tone.  
If Kuroko had been more expressive, he would have rolled his eyes. As it was, he raised an eyebrow. “Your hair, Kise-san. I'll braid it.” he said. Kise blinked and then blushed.  
“Since when did you know how to braid, Kurokocchi?” she asked in curiosity.   
Kuroko smiled faintly.  
“When you're hanging out with Momoi-san, you learn a few things. Now please sit down.” Kise obliged while blinking in surprise and sat down. Kuroko got up from his armchair and sat on the armchair where she had been sitting before. He took out a comb lying on the stool next to him and started combing her hair. 

Kise liked it how he combed it smoothly unlike her brother, Ryohei, who'd comb it so wildly her head hurt. 

Kise decided that he combed it far better than even her mother, who'd take a long time combing her hair but she'd do it gently. But here, her boyfriend combed it smoothly and quickly. He then started braiding her hair.   
“You have beautiful hair, Kise-san.” Kise had been thinking so much about how awesome her boyfriend was, she was naturally taken aback by the comment. Even while at photo shoots, nobody commented on how nice her hair was except for a fair one or two hairstylists. Even then they'd just say that her hair was a pleasure to style up or something.   
Usually, her brothers would comment on how wild and annoying her hair was. Nobody ever told her she had beautiful hair. 

Until now.

She blushed and went red. She started hugging her knees. “You think so?” she asked, uncertainly, in a small voice.   
Kuroko now openly smiled though Kise couldn't see it. “I know so, Kise-san.”   
She went even redder and giggled. “You sure do know how to get girls all flustered and a blushing mess, huh, Kurokocchi?” she asked affectionately.   
Kuroko shrugged. “I don't, but for some reason, all girls get flustered when they get complimented from people who're saying it truthfully.” he dead panned.   
Kise giggled. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you were tired of girls, kinda like Mayuzumi-senpai.” The poor girl had been unlucky enough to meet the sarcastic and rude senior while she had gone out for a friendly dinner with Akashi and his teammates, including the senior. And thus, she had left the restaurant with a bad impression of the bitter senior.  
Kuroko, who only knew this incident too well since Kise had not been able to contain her fury about him, snorted mentally. “At the very least, I do not give most people a bad impression.” he retorted.   
Kise giggled. “True that.”   
Kuroko finished braiding her hair and gave her a hand mirror (Kise wondered whether the stool was just an ordinary stool or a dressing table)   
Kuroko seemed to know what she was thinking (as usual) and explained. “My mother just finished combing her hair. She just left the hand mirror here by accident.”  
Kise had a dead pan expression. “You read minds or what?” she asked. Kuroko shook his head innocently.  
“Not at all, Kise-san.”   
Kise snorted, knowing that a probably rude comment would be there behind that innocent statement, and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her eyes went wide as saucers and she looked at Kuroko with incredulous happiness.   
“God, Kurokocchi, what other secret talents you have other than braiding girls’ hair in the most awesome manner?” she asked incredulously.   
Kuroko went an unnoticeable shade of red at the praise. “It's not much Kise-san.” he said modestly.   
“Nonsense, Kurokocchi! Can I honestly tell you something? You do a way better job of braiding my hair than some of those hairstylists!” she exclaimed.   
Kuroko now went red. “Please stop exaggerating, Kise-san.” Kise shook her head and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek after having done so. 

Miyako Kuroko just finished washing the dishes in the kitchen and came out from said kitchen. 

She blinked when she saw the couple sitting on a single armchair and were watching TV and squabbling over whether a basketball match is better or Doraemon. 

“Kise-san, don't you think we're a bit too old for watching Doraemon?” Kuroko deadpanned.  
“No way! You're never too old to watch Doraemon!” Kise yelled childishly.  
Kuroko shook his head. "I'm a basketball player and you're a basketball team manager. Wouldn't it be more nice to watch a basketball match?"  
Kise pouted. "We see the real thing, why do we need to watch basketball matches on TV?"

Miyako shook her head, smiling faintly and went back to make lunch.


End file.
